


Resonance

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Journey Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

Title: Resonance  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series:Night Verse  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Content: Mech-Preg.  
Pairings/Characters: Jazz/Soundwave/Thundercracker  
Notes:Not mine!!! Part of Night Verse. Take place after Cacophony.  
Prompt: Journey Fic  
Words: 10,063

Rumble tried to keep his composure, but no matter how hard he tried to act like a grown mech, the facade was slipping. He did not want to go to Chaar. He didn’t want to bond with anymech, much less two war-builds. What was worse was the new frame. He felt wrong. Too big. Ungainly. he missed his tightly compact form. The way he could snuggle into his carriers arms or into the safety of his deck.

Hiding was no longer an option for him or his brother. Nor was fleeing. They had nowhere to go, and he KNEW their grandsire would find them. There was no place in Cybertron he could not find them. His betrayal hurt. Prowl had always treated the two of them as his own sparklings. He had spoiled them as youngling. He had never cared that Soundwave did not know who their sire was. They were of his blood, his brood, and that was all that had mattered until now.

Everything had fallen apart. It would have been easy to blame Jazz, but Rumble could not find it in his spark to. Not with how the mech made Soundwave feel. Thundercracker was as much an innocent bystander as they were, dragged along by Jazz’s will.

Rumble was glad that Soundwave had found some measure of happiness, but the cost. Rumble’s doorwings fluttered, echoing his emotions. He hated the fragging things. He didn’t care how Bluestreak tried to soothe him, and he could not believe the mech when he said he would grow used to them in time. He would not.

“Your pacing is givin’ me a processor ache,” Frenzy said from where he was packing up their belongings. His glare was a half-hearted thing with no real anger behind it. Rumble could feel the emotions rolling off his twin. He was on the edge of tears.

“Yeah, well you are an aft-head,” Rumble said. His reply was half-sparked. Even a good argument was unappealing.

“I don’t want to go,” Frenzy said, his hand clenching as he reached for a datapad.

Frenzy was scared. Terrified. He didn’t have to voice it out loud. Rumble knew. He knew down to the depths of his spark. Their bond held steady, shivering. Their bond to Soundwave had become a fleeting thing, it felt...odd. Everything felt odd. It was no longer the strong symbiotic bond they once had, nothing was left but the fleeting creation bond which was as weak as any other mech’s. The rest of their siblings were empty connection that would never be filled again. There was not even a true sibling bond to take it’s place.

The fight between Soundwave and Prowl still echoed in their processors, although neither were willing to discuss it. They knew their carrier was doing his own packing doors away. Picking and choosing. They could not take it all with them. Not the accumulation of vorns of living in one place. Just one more thing to mourn, Rumble figured. He already missed the comfort of having them a thought away, never mind that they were all one room over. It wasn’t the same.

“Stop thinking like that,” Frenzy said, turning. “It’s not going to make it any better of fix things.”

Rumble glared, and slammed the storage cube he was working on shut. “Frag, you don’t think I know that?”

They probably would have ended up in a tussle if there was not a knock on the door. Rumble crossed the room, hitting the pad and the door slid open revealing Blackout. “We are leaving in a groon, do you need any assistance packing?”

“Almost done,” Rumble said, looking away from the mech and nodded to the small stack of full storage cubes.

“I will send someone to retrieve them,” the large rotary mech said, and looked them over, “Are your frames settling?”

Rumble’s expression turned sour, the medic CLAIMED they were settling in normally, their chromoreceptors had finally taken on colours so they were no longer covered in patches of silver. “The medic says we are fine.”

“That isn’t what I asked, your majesty.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not settling. It feels horrible. Is that what you fragging want to hear?” His doorwings flared up with his agitation.

“I am sorry to hear that, sir. Hopefully you will feel better once we reach Chaar.”

“Fragging doubt that,” Rumble snapped back.

Blackout stared at him, raising a brow as one of the Chaarian guards came---Blackout had evidently comm’ed them during their conversation--- and began to load up the cubes on a dolly, no doubt to be taken to the ship. The rotary mech watched as another mech came for the last of the cubes, arms crossed over his chestplates.

“I am sorry that you are unhappy with your fate, sir. It is done though. We are leaving soon, and we will be in Chaar within the sol. I suggest you get used to the idea.” His optics flicked to Frenzy, who had been silent during the whole exchange. “Your intended are good mechs. I promise you this.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Rumble said evenly. He didn’t want this, but they had no choice.

“Then you will be pleasantly surprised when we reach Chaar,” Blackout rumbled. “Come now, we must go to the ship.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Frenzy had never been on a ship before, not one this big in any case. He had only been on the small cruisers that piloted across the city. He had never, in fact, been out of Praxus. He had been created there, and Soundwave had never thought to stray too far. Prowl would never have abided it before. Soundwave was a precious commodity, and their grandsire had always been intent on keeping them close until now.

Frenzy squirmed in his seat, the harness felt as constricting as his new frame. Rumble was on one side, Thundercracker on the other. Jazz and Soundwave were sitting across from them, their seats were turned so they were facing each other across a small aisle. Frenzy could not help but envy his siblings who he knew were safe in Soundwave’s dock.

Jazz curled up against Soundwave, clinging to an arm, and petting it idly. Frenzy did not know how to feel about that. He felt in turns sorry for Thundercracker, and jealous of the attention that Jazz was getting. Mad at Soundwave for forcing them into this position. He felt altogether cranky.

He shifted again, and didn’t brush Rumble away when his brother grabbed his hand, holding on as if his spark depended on it, and maybe it did. Frenzy squeezed Rumble’s hand and leaned over as much as the harness would allow until their plaiting was touching.

The engines rumbled loudly as they took off, the uncomfortable tug of gravity was a surprise, making Rumble press closer, and offline his optics. Frenzy pulled away, looking out the window, his own optics intent on Praxus. It dwindled before his optics, the only place he had ever called home. It was terrifying. His spark warbled in his chest, sadness filling him to the brim. He’d never see his friends again. He would never help Rumble and Moonracer with a defence class. Never play pranks with Arcee. He’d never see Bluestreak’s crystals, or Prism’s art. Never get to try Sideswipe’s highgrade. It all jumbled through his processor as Praxus dwindled to a little dot, lost in the silver sphere that was Cybertron. Finally, Cybertron itself became smaller and smaller as they sped away from the planet towards the colony.

Frenzy’s spark hammered in his chest, his hand squeezed Rumble’s in a blind panic. He didn’t want to leave. He wouldn't even be able to run away. Chaar would hold nothing familiar. Nothing at all. Fluid trickled down his cheek plating, and he did nothing to stop it this time, not caring who saw him like this. Soon enough they leveled out, the anti-gravity taking over.

He knew so very little of the planet, other than it was ruled by Strika and her consort, Lugnut. That they were vampires like Prowl, the whole ruling family was. He curled in himself at that thought. He was not ready to be turned. It was always an eventuality with Prowl. It was also something in the far away future. Something that Frenzy had not thought out. Not thought about. Now it loomed over him. A whimper escaped his vocalizer before he could stop it.

“Frenzy: in distress?” Soundwave asked, and unbuckled his own harness, crossing the space between them. He knelt in front of the twins, unbuckling them and pulling them both into his arms. Frenzy resisted for a moment before flinging himself at his carrier, and burying his face into Soundwave's neck cording. It did little to muffle to sobs that wracked the little mech’s chassis.

Soundwave held them both close, rocking them until their systems quieted. He used to hold them like that when they were littles, rocking them until their finicky systems would quiet. Their early years had been hard. Their sparks fragile things as split spark twins often were.

Frenzy was not sure how long they stayed that way. He drifted off into recharge at some point, and was only halfway awake as they reached their destination. At some point Soundwave had buckled them back into their seats. He woke up enough to look out the window and see Chaar as they approached. The planet was a dull grey. Desolate looking. It did not look any more inviting as they sped towards it’s surface.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Chaar’s sun finally set before they disembarked from the shuttle. There was a crowd waiting as Soundwave ushered his sparklings and his bondmates off of the ship. He was not sure who would meet them, but he had not expected the princes. They were there, however, waiting. The white mech and the black mech were not alone, a whole contingent of guards surrounded them as they waited in the gloom. Both princes had been turned as soon as they reached their majority, and they were far, far too old for Rumble and Frenzy in his estimation, but they would have to make due with the lot that was dealt them. As mad as he was at Prowl at the moment family was still family.

The princes stepped forward, they were not nearly as bad mannered as Soundwave imagined them to be, they were both boisterous, like his own twins, but he could feel the nervousness that radiated from them. He reached out and touched their minds politely. He made no move to probe any farther than surface thoughts, but what he saw reassured him. They would actually be a decent match for the twins, their temperaments were close enough not to rub wrongly.

“Soundwave,” Runabout stepped forward, sketching a little bow, “welcome to Chaar, our mother sends her greetings a-and asked us to convey you to the castle. To get you situated.” He looked nervously past the hostmech to where the twins were standing, equally nervous. Their wings twitched almost uncontrollably.

“Soundwave: honored. Suggestion: need to go to the medic first. Twins need checked over, as well as new bondmates. Trip: stressful.”

“Sorry. We shoudln’t keep you standing about then,” Runamuk said, his optic falling on Rumble and Frenzy, “Are you our intendeds?”

“Introductions: they are. The red is Rumble, the blue is Frenzy.”

“We weren’t expecting the bonding to be accepted so soon,” Runabout said, his field flaring with the surprise he so obviously felt. “We ah---we are honored that it was.”

Rumble shrugged, inching closer to his brother, “Can we please go now?”

“Sorry, yeah, I mean yes. I’ve already commed the medic, they will be waiting for us,” Runabout said.

“And we will show yah---er----you to your rooms. I think you will like it, they are nice. Both suites?”

“Both?” Jazz spoke up.

“Yes. The twins have a suite of their own.”

“Oh, well that’s cool,” Jazz said, sidling up to Thundercracker and pulling him forward. “Can we go now? Got to see that medic.”

“Sorry, we---yeah---let’s go,” Runabout said, motioning them to follow. The guards fell in around them, and they made their way into the city proper. It was little enough like Praxus. There were no rising towers, no vaulted ceilings. It was not a beautiful city.

The palace was big and squat, but from the maps that Runabout pinged him Soundwave knew that the complex below the surface eclipsed anything above.

Rumble and Frenzy were silent, or nearly so, they whispered to each other and clung to each other more so than was usually. Their usual bravado seemed to have been stripped away with their cassette frames.

The medbay was deep in the heart of the underground complex, far bigger than Knock Out’s medbay, and ran by so many more mechs. “Fixit! We have some mechs for you to look at,” Runamuk shouted as they entered the medbay.

A harried looking red and white mech ushered them through the busy medbay and into a private room. “You must be the Prince’s intendeds. Please, get up on the berth, both of you is fine. You are split spark twins?”

“Twins: Fraternal,” Soundwave offered.

“Interesting, that is really rare. Usually one spark is absorbed in that case.”

Rumble and Frenzy’s optics both widened, “Knock Out said we need you to check to make sure our sparks were settling in these frames,” Rumble said.

“He was worried about it,” Frenzy finished. “They are very uncomfortable. Too big.”

Fixit hummed jacking into Frenzy first, “You have a few errors that will need to be corrected. They could cause issues if they are not dealt with, so we will take care of that now before you leave. I’ll get a programmer in here to work on the issue.” He turned to Rumble, jacking in and checking his coding as well. “Same issue. The programmer will take you to another room and start the process. We don't want to risk frame rejection.”

There was a chime on the door nearly as soon as Fixit completed his sentence, and another medic stepped into the room, “I am Remedy, if you will please follow me, your excellencies. We will get this matter taken care of.”

The twins seemed uneasy, but they followed the mech out of the room, the princes leaving with them.

“We will be in the waiting area,” Runabout said with a nod as they both slipped out of the door leaving Soundwave and his bandmates with Fixit.

“The princes mentioned you were newly bound when they commed me. I assume you want me to check your spark health?”

“Affirmative: Bondmate’s health foremost concern.”

“And the sparkling?” Fixit asked, nodding to Ricochet who was still sleeping in Thundercracker’s arms.

“Ricochet: a concern as well.”

“Yes of course,” Fixit chirped, pulling out his spark scanner.

Jazz climbed up on the berth first, his sparkplates open before he had even settled.

Fixit nodded, scanning the black and white mech’s spark. “Good, good. It looks like the bond is settling. Your spark is healthy.” Fixit beamed and motioned for Jazz to close up.

Thundercracker moved over next, shifting from side to side nervously as he handed Ricochet over to Jazz. He climbed up onto the berth looking far less enthusiastic.

Fixit smiled at him, “It won’t be so bad, I promise.”

Thundercracker scowled, but moved his cockpit over to give the medic access to his spark. The medic scanned him, and then did so a second time.

“Hmmmm...did you know you were carrying?”

Thundercracker stared at him blankly. “What?”

“I take it you did not. It is only a few sols along,” the medic murmured, “but it looks strong already. Don’t worry, we have a specialist.”

“No, you must be wrong. I can’t be, I--I’m not,” Thundercracker declared, optics wide with shock.

“But you are,” the medic said gently trying to calm the agitated little flyer.

“Advise: too early to check coding?” Soundwave rumbled from behind them.

“Unfortunately, yes. We will not be able to check any coding until at least a decacycle.”

Soundwave nodded, “Affirmative: will return then.” He helped Thundercracker off of the medical berth after he had closed his plating.

“Oh good, I’m sure you are ready to go to your rooms now. I’m sure the princes will be happy to take you to them. They are waiting outside.”

“Thank you Fixit,” Jazz chirped as they left. “We’ll be seeing you.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker was still shaken as he was lead through the castle’s complex to the rooms they would be staying in. They were spacious. He might have been able to appreciate it had he not been in such a tizzy.

His hands went to his cockpit, feeling his sparks flutter beneath the plating. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it or any of this for that matter.

“Thundercracker: well?” Soundwave asked, putting a comforting hand on his diminutive mate.

“I---I---I don’t know.”

“Aren’t you excited?” Jazz added, positively beaming. “We’re gonna have another sparkling, can you imagine?”

“I didn't’ think it would be so soon,” Thundercracker whimpered, he wasn’t ready for this.

“We will make the most of it though,” Jazz continued on blithely. “It will give Ricochet a playmate. Just think of that.”

“I...I am,” Thundercracker said, and climbed up onto the couch, curling into himself. He didn’t protest when Soundwave pulled him up into his lap, or when Jazz moved close enough to rub his wing tips. “I’m just not ready.”

“Assessment: early enough to abort.”

“Don’t say that, I know you want it. I can feel it across the bond.”

“Thundercracker: correct,” Soundwave said hesitantly. “Bondmate’s Mental health: paramount.”

Thundercracker growled. “I will get used to it. Just give me time. It was a shock.”

“You’ll have plenty of that, Teecee. You know we will be here for you,” Jazz said in a more serious tone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Soundwave had been expecting the summons sols before. They were given decacycle to settle in. It was far more than had been expected, but Soundwave thas thankful for it all the same. It had taken much of that time to get Thundercracker settled in and calmed down. Of the two he had not expected Thundercracker to become such a fretful carrier, but that was exactly what he was. They had made a second trip to the medbay to check the sparklings coding. It had both his and Jazz’s coding, so it had to have been created on or around their bonding day. He smiled behind his mask. It would be a mech, and looked to have flying coding as well. It was all very exciting.

He it was hard to keep himself on task as he made his way to the throne room. He had only had a limited amount of contact with this femme and her consort. Prowl usually took over the negotiations with her. He was nervous, but he forced his field to smooth out and contract until it was so close to his plaiting at to be unreadable.

The throne room was massive, but so was the femme and the mech sitting at the end of the great hall. “Soundwave, come closer. We have heard much about you.”

Soundwave bowed deeply before approaching the throne, “Soundwave: pleased he could be of service.”  
“As are we,” the femme rumbled. She was a formidable thing, far bigger than her own consort even. “I have talked to my younglings and they said that your younglings had just been reframed.”

“Assessment: correct. On Prowl’s orders.” Soundwave said, wincing behind his visor.

“Prowl wants this bonding to come about, very much. Does he not?”

Soundwave gave a minute nod.

“We are still negotiating the terms of out accord. I would like for the princes to be able to court their intendeds. It is our tradition.”

“Terms: agreeable. Expected as much. Rumble and Frenzy: Would appreciate the chance to know the princes.”

Strika hummed. “Are you sure that your younglings are agreeable to such a bonding. The princes were not entirely persuaded that they were.”

Soundwave fumbled, trying to find an appropriate response. “Twins: know their duty.”

“I am sure they do. It is not our...tradition to force such a thing.”

“Twins: just need time. Prowl: wished for this. Prowl: patriarch, will follow his wishes...it is our tradition.”

Strika inclined her helm, “I will have the contract drawn up then, and the courtship will begin.”

Soundwave bowed deeply, “Your Majesty: we are honored.”

Strika smiled, “As am I.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The gifts started coming the sol after they arrived. Rumble and Frenzy watched the servingmech bring in two large, metal boxes.

“This is your first bonding gift, your majesties, the princes hope you find them well,” the servant said, bowing as he left.

Rumble and Frenzy exchanged puzzled looks before opening the boxes. The contained weapons, a matching set of knives and swords, a slim energon blade, and a small battle axe each. They were enameled in the twins’ colours. One red set, and one blue set.

“Bonding gifts? This doesn’t look like any bonding gifts I have ever seen,” Rumble murmured.

“No, pretty sure Prism or Mirage didn’t get anything like this,” Frenzy said as he lifted the energon blade. It was beautifully crafted, and was something that could be easily hidden in a frame.

“This is so weird,” Rumble sighed, and flopped down on the nearest chair.

Frenzy shut the boxes, and climbed up, curling against his brother. “Beyond weird. I miss home.”

“I miss it too, but we aren’t going back anytime soon.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Can’tcha let me just mope for a bit?”

Rumble shrugged, “I don’t know, bro. Prowl sold us out. Do ya really want to go back there?”

“I guess not,” Frenzy said.

“Might be better here,” Rumble purred, nuzzling his brother’s helm. “Maybe...maybe they aren’t so bad.”

Frenzy offlined his optics, “At least we are here together. I...I was so scared he was going to separate us. I don’t think I could bear that. I would have runaway.”

“Me and you both, bro.”

“Can’t be separated, ever,” Frenzy said desperation in his tone.

“Never,” Rumble agreed, holding on tightly. “I need you, and you need me. I know carrier can’t understand. he’s not like us.”

“He couldn’t even really stand up to Prowl.”

“No one can,” Rumble sighed.

“Jazz did.”

“We aren’t Jazz,” Rumble shrugged. “We aren’t strong like that. And...frag it all. We have a responsibility to our clan. I don’t care how big of a jerk Prowl was. We owe it to everyone else.”

Frenzy made a huffing noise, “You are rationalizing---”

“Naw. I just know when we’ve been beat, bro. I’d do anything for you. But...yeah. We’re just---I don’t know. might as well make the best of things.”

“What do ya think it would be like?” Frenzy finally asked.

“What?”

“Bonding. The---the four of us. I dunno. I just wonder. They are so...big,” Frenzy said in a tiny voice.

“They are warbuilds. Fragging everyone here is a warbuild. What do you expect?” Rumbled said, exasperated.

“I just---didn’t expect them to be so very...big. I don’t know. They make us look tiny even in our new frames. It’s weird. I’m not sure if I like it or not. I mean...if they wanted to they could hurt us,” Frenzy said.

“I think we’ll be okay, bro. Soundwave would scrap them if they hurt us, and so would Thundercracker and Jazz. They will look after us. They love us,” Rumble whispered, trying to calm the ragged field he could feel pressed against his own.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker shifted on the medical berth as the medic, Remedy, took a scan of his spark. This was starting to become commonplace. The medic wanted to see him every three sols. It was understandable, all things considered. He was a high risk carry. The chances of the bitlet taking after Soundwave coding was high, and he was far too small to carry such a large bitlet. The medic had explained in such cases the sparkling is usually delivered early and is put in a growth tank until it is strong enough to survive on it’s own.

It was a tricky procedure though. Dangerous for both sparkling and carrier.

“Looking good,” Remedy said beaming.

Thundercracker forced himself to smile. “Oh, good.” He did not feel that it was good in any way. He was scared. Terrified. He wasn’t ready for this.

“With that said...the sparkling is developing faster than I anticipated. I do believe It is going to take after Soundwave in mass. I will not be able to confirm this for another decacycle. I fear we are just going to have to play it by audial until then. I am going to prepare the growth tank just in case. We do not want to be unprepared.”

“No...we don’t,” Thundercracker agreed, optics wide and staring. “We don’t want that at all.” He turned, and caught sight of Jazz waiting for him on the other side of the room. His spark skipped a beat. Love swelled over their bond.

Jazz crossed the room, nearly at a skip, “Are you nearly done with my mate?”

Remedy smiled, “As it so happens, I am.”

“Best news I’ve heard all day,” Jazz said as he took Thundercracker’s hand and helped him off the berth.

“I’ll see you in two sols,” Remedy said. “I should have a new batch of supplements for you.”

Thundercracker pulled a face, but let jazz pull him along. Jazz’s field buzzed happily against his own, the little mech’s engine revved loudly as they made it into the hallway.

“Frag, I can’t wait till you are showing. I bet you will look hot,” Jazz hummed against his audial. “Not that you don’t always.” Jazz said, swinging him around and catching the other minibots lips against his own.

“Jazz!” Thundercracker said, field flushing. “Bots are staring.” They were too. Several large warbuilds had slowed down and were staring at the minis with interest. They made Thundercracker uneasy. They always reminded him of Clench. He wished that he could forget the mech. Forget his time as a slave, but it was seemingly impossible.

“Our rooms then?” Jazz asked, revving again. It made Thundercracker shake his head. The mech was insatiable. He wondered how much it really was the programming and how much was Jazz’s innate nature.

“If you must.”

“I think our bitty needs a fluid donation,” Jazz said, grinning broadly as they finally made it to their suite.

Thundercraker squeaked as he was pulled through the mainroom, “Jazz!”

“Thundercracker, come on, I want you!”

“You always want me,” Thundercracker said, pushing Jazz down onto the berth. He let his field flare against Jazz’s pulsating wildly. “Open up. I want your spark.”

Jazz grinned up at him, “Is that all?”

“No, that isn’t all,” Thundercracker said leaning over Jazz to nibble at his sparkplates. “I want all of you.”

“You keep saying that,” Jazz teased, wiggling on the berth. He let the plates open a crack, blue light trickling out. “But I’m not sure you mean it, love.”

“I do.”

“Maybe you should convince me,” Jazz teased.

“I’ve never known you to need convincing,” Thundercracker said, pulling Jazz into a kiss. Jazz was always easy to get revved up. It was only a moment before the mech’s sparkplates slid the rest of the way open. Thundercracker pressed their sparks together, pulsing his own against Jazz’s until the smaller mech screamed beneath him in overload.

Jazz was always beautiful in pleasure. It made Thundercracker’s own spark pulse wildly to see it. It made him want more. He had never been this voracious. Never craved interfacing like Jazz did. The programming did not affect him as completely as it did his mate. He would have been completely happy had it just been himself and Jazz, but Jazz needed more. It pained Thundercracker. But...he thought he could learn to love Soundwave eventually. Hopefully. He cared about him already.

Thundercracker reached out, touching Jazz’s spark, making the mech pant, and whine beneath him.

“Teecee...please. You need the energy.”

Thundercracker smiled down at him, “And I will get it eventually.” He continued to tease Jazz, smiling inside even though he kept his face serious. Jazz cried out needily again, and finally Thundercracker took pity on him and pushed their sparks together again. He deepened the merge until he could not tell where he began and Jazz ended. It never failed to feel amazing. The way they fit together was perfect. It always had been. It was the one thing that made him not regret all of the horrible things that had happened to them. All the pain was worth it...because his bond from came from it. Because they already had one beautiful sparkling.

And they would have a second soon.

That was an overwhelming thought. It raced through the bond, Jazz echoing Thundercracker’s own joy. As confused as he was he was happy. Sparklings were precious. A gift from Primus if the priests were to be believed.

Thundercracker was not sure he believed in all of that.

He did believe in Jazz though.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Soundwave came in half a joor later. A smile inched onto his faceplates beneath the mask when he found both of his mates sprawled in a tangle of limbs and deep in recharge. They had been such a distraction he had had to close his side of the bond or be dragged into the overload that had raced through them. He retracted the mask and visor, sitting down on the edge of the berth and watched them sleep. They both looked so small and fragile.

He still could not hold back the astonishment, the amazement that they were both his. And even more unbelievable was the fact that he was theirs...and they wanted him. Sometimes it was hard for him to process. He never expected anything like this. Not after what had happened with Prowl. That still hurt like a dull ache in his spark.

It hurt less with every sol.

Thundercracker stirred eventually, gently disentangling himself from Jazz. The black and white mech was still in a deep defrag and did not move a mechaninch. “How were things?” Thundercracker asked. He crawled over and sat beside Soundwave, his thrusters dangling over the edge of the berth.

Soundwave thought his answer over carefully, “Culture: different. Behavior: will need to be adjusted.”

“It is,” Thundercracker whispered. He wiggled until he was nestled in the crook of Soundwaves arm, their fields mingled languidly. “It is very different. I’m not sure what to think of these mechs. They are all so very...big.”

“Chaar: not Praxus.”

Thundercracker laughed, “It is definitely not. Are---are you homesick?”

Soundwave was silent as he thought it over, “Negative: home is with you. With Jazz. Sparklings. Soundwave: never homesick. Bonded always in his spark.”

Thundercracker’s field flushed and flared full of exasperation and wonder, “You are starting to sound like Jazz.”

“Affirmative: this is not a bad thing.”

“No...I guess it isn’t. Optimism isn’t a bad thing. I’m glad that you are not a worrier like I am. I do worry. I’m scared. I don’t like change, and...I’m still not sure how I feel about having to share Jazz. I won’t lie. I’m not sure.”

Soundwave vented, “Skepticism: understandable. Hesitance: understandable. Thundercracker: has all the time in the universe to accept this.”

Thundercracker twisted in Soundwave’s arms and looked up at his faceplates. “You mean that, don’t you?”

“Soundwave: truthful.”

Thundercracker squinted at him, “I think you are. I hope so. We’ve both been through a lot. All three of us.”

Soundwave pulled him up into his lap, looking down at the minibots faceplates, studying him. He tilted Thundercracker’s face up, studying it, and Thundercracker studied him back in turn. Thundercracker found him to be handsome. He was not as beautiful as Prowl’s new mate, Bluestreak, or Mirage, but very few mechs could claim to be in Thundercracker’s estimation. Truthfully no mech in Prowl’s line seemed to be cursed with an ugly countenance. Thundercracker had little doubt that and such bad CNA had been bred out long ago...or forcefully removed knowing Prowl.

He wrapped his arms around Soundwave’s neck, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. For all of his uncertainty it felt right, and safe in ways being with Prowl never had. Soundwave pulled him close, deepening the kiss. His sparkplates snapped open involuntarily, leaving him exposed, but he was not that way for long. Soundwave’s chest plates slid open and he pressed their sparks together. Pulsed. Pressed inward until Thundercracker was clinging to the host mech. Charge slowly built and crackled across their plating.

Soundwave’s hands moved down his back strut until he reached the sensitive spot at the base of Thundercracker’s wings. He plucked at it, worried at it until Thundercracker cried out.

If Thundercracker could have put two thought processes together he would have wondered how Soundwave kept his wits about him.

His spark throbbed, pulsed in his chest and felt as though it would burst, and then Soundwave just...pushed deeper into his spark. It was so much like his merges with Jazz, and so different at the same time.

“Pleaseplease...” Thundercracker didn’t realize he was shouting until he finally came back to himself.

Soundwave tweaked Thundercracker’s wings, all the while his spark pulsed harder against Thundercracker’s until finally the little mech cried out, falling limp against him.

“That...” Thundercracker was at a loss for words, his glossa tied in a knot. The only thing that did occur to him was surprise that they had not disturbed Jazz from his recharge.

Soundwave carefully closed up their sparkplates, and pulled them both down onto the berth. Thundercracker curled up, snuggling Jazz in between them. Jazz’s optics slitted open, a smile inching sleepily in his lips as he burrowed between them, going back to recharge almost instantly. Thundercracker envied him in that. The mech seemed to be able to recharge through anything.

“Thundercracker: recharge needed.”

Thundercracker huffed, but dutifully closed his optics, “You are right...I will give you that in this instance.’

He didn’t see Soundwave smiling across from him. Or hear the way that the host mech hummed contently before letting himself power down as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

\

Sols later found Soundwave attending a state dinner. He was careful as he touched the visiting dignitaries processors. His touch light and glancing. He never probed or grabbed at thoughts too far from the surface, but they told him enough.

Strika had believed that the trade ambassadors from Helix VII were trying to cheat her with their trade agreement, and indeed they were. He made a mental note to tell her advisors to check back through the addendums. They had added more fine print after the document had been sifted through the first time, and they were hoping that it would not be caught until after the document was signed.  
He could not imagine that her reaction to being cut out of trade with their other, more lucrative, trading partners would be agreeable in the least. The planets prosperity was dependant on such agreements, and to the pit to anyone that would cross Queen Strika. She was not a femme to be trifled with. She was not afraid to take her people to war. They were hardened warriors and savoured such things.

It was hard to get past the differences between Strika’s leadership style and Prowls. The femme was boisterous, even though her voice boomed over the other’s dominating the conversation. He only halfway listened to the conversation which had veered towards the energon farms on the other-side of the planet, on one of the oasis. He had never been there, but Strika had encouraged him to take his bondmates there to celebrate their new bonding. He was not sure how either mech would feel about that. They had only ever been in the city. Thundercracker was also still stressed from finding her was carryings. It concerned Soundwave as much as it also made his spark pulse with happiness.

“Are you well, Master Soundwave?” the ambassador’s aide asked. He was a small mech. A mini bot, which made him a curious thing. The Ambassador, like Strika was a warbuild, a rotary mech.

“Soundwave: well,” he said after a moment, and gave the little mech a small nod.

“Oh good. Will you be attending the energon ceremony next sol? I am rather excited about it. I have never been to one. We do not have such traditions on Helix VII.”

“Soundwave: will attend. Praxus: has similar tradition.”

“Oh, wow, I did not know you were from Praxus. I have never been to the home planet. I’ve been out to the few other colonies besides my own. Velocitron, for example, and here now. What is it like?”

Soundwave considered his answer carefully. “Cybertron: different. Fewer uncivilized areas. Population: crowded. Cities: towering.”

“Praxus...that is the sister city to Vos, isn’t it? I’ve aways wanted to meet a Seeker. They are as rare in these colonies as mechs of my model-type. It’s too hard for most of us to live in the colonies...without certain protections. I was lucky. I landed this job.”

“Cybertron: Not so different. Crime: abundant. Senate: inefficient, and only...a public farse.”

“It is ruled by the shadow lords then, like Queen Strika?”

“Affirmative: most city-states. Prowl: controls Praxus. Megatron and Galvatron: controls Iacon...loosely. Sunstorm: Emirate of Vos. Tarn: also under such control. Shockwave: destroyed.”

“I---I had heard that. My master had contacted the mech, but it had never gotten farther than that.”

Soundwave nodded, “Tarn: unstable currently. new leadership has not rose up. Prowl: considered invading. Tarnites: stubborn. Decision: more trouble than worth.”

The little bot laughed, “I had heard that. Are you not Tarnite yourself.”

“Half: Carrier Praxian. Tarn: never visited. Prowl’s line: rarely leave the city.”

“Oh. You are quite far from home then.”

Soundwave nodded, not offering anything else. He still felt uneasy about leaving, and not a little homesick. It wasn’t something that he was willing to admit. More because he did not think that he could afford to lose face here. For all that Strika wanted him here and seemed to be a good ruler to serve under, he was still taking her measure.

“Aren’t you homesick?”

“Soundwave: content,” Soundwave said, and turned his face to study Strika and her consort. “Soundwave: newly bonded. Bondmates: need stability. Praxus: stressful.”

“Oh. It is? I suppose I could see that. It is very laid back here. So informal. I was not expecting that. It is not what I was expecting from a techno-organic world. I heard one of your mates were carrying.”

“Affirmative: Thundercracker. Seeker: fretful in first carry. Thundercracker: excitable. Nervous. Testy.”

The little mech grinned, “I can imagine. I envy you. I have always dreamed of having sparklings, but I have not found the right mech yet.”

Soundwave knew that the mech hoped to find a rich mech in a foreign colony. He couldn’t blame the mech his aspiration. It was hard to work one's way up, and this mech had already worked his way up from the gutters of his own planet. It was commendable.

The little mech gave him a pained smile. “Maybe one day. In the mean time I love my job. It’s very rewarding.”

Soundwave nodded, and wished the little bot well even though he never vocalized the thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rumble sat back and let the servant polish him. It was difficult to get used to this sort of thing. It was not something that Prowl would have put up with. They had no servants. He believed mechs and femmes should learn to care for themselves. Then again, his kingdom was far smaller than Strika’s. It was not an entire planet. He did not employ a good hunk of the population like Strika did.

“Not much longer. Let me get your back and doorwings and then we will apply the jewelry. Her majesty sent along a large selection. She said you are to consider these to be gifts from your bondeds. They are family heirlooms,” the little femme said.

Rumble nodded, but he could not for the life of him imagine Strika bedecked in jewelry, and certainly not the intricate pieces that the femme finally brought out. A little giggle escaped his vocalizer. The whole situation was absurd. He was willing to play along though. They were being taken out into the city to one of the better energon restaurants on the planet. He would have gone to the worst dive in order to get out of the palace walls for a bit. He could feel the same amusement along the bond. He didn’t have to even feel that to know that Frenzy was of the same processor. It was dull always being confined to their rooms, even if it was for their safety.

They could take care of themselves, but her Majesty did not feel that that was the case. She seemed to think they were as fragile as crystal, but that was not the case, not by a long shot.

Frenzy was led into the room, his plating still damp from the washrack. The femme with him dried him off and led him to set down next to Rumble. “You look so...shiney,” his brother said, smirking.

Rumble snorted, “You will too soon.” His brother looked good. The rest and relaxation they had been getting seemed to have soothed his nerves. That at least was a relief. They both had felt frazzled when they had arrived. Some part of him had not expected their creator to go along with this, but here they were on Chaar. He only hoped the engagement proved to be a long one. Neither of them were ready for the next step.

Rumbled sat back, as the femme applied the jewelry to his plating. The magnetized backs tickled his plating. He watched his brother be buffed into a hine shine and hummed his appreciation. For all that they both found their new frames awkward Rumble found them to be very...attractive. They had both grew up in Praxus, and this was the standard of beauty there. There frames were as finely crafted as Prowl’s own.

“What are you staring at?” Frenzy winked at him.

Rumble cracked a grin back, “You look pretty hot like that.”

“Finished,” the femme said, interrupting them, she moved over and helped the other femme put the finishing touches on Frenzy, and they both moved away, bowing. “Their Majesties will be here momentarily.”

“Thank you,” Rumble said, grabbing Frenzy’s hand in a nervous gesture. They moved closer together, looking up as one as the door opened, and the princes strode in. They stopped, both looking uncomfortable, awkward.

Runabout moved forward first, “Are you ready? We---we have arranged transport. Mother does not think it fitting for you to run about the city unescorted.”

Rumble frowned, “We had been hoping to use our alt-modes.”

“I know. I am sorry. But it would ruin your finish,” Runamuck said, looking apologetic.

The twins exchanged glances, “Fine,” Frenzy said. “Can we go then? My tank feels empty.”

“We should go then,” Runabout said, practically pushing them out the door. His hands rested heavily between the twin’s doorwings. It was a very...awkward place to touch a Praxian, rich in sensors. Both their fields flared out, shivering with pleasure. Runabout dropped his hands like that had been burned.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t---I didn’t---”

“It’s fine,” Frenzy said.

“You didn’t know,” Rumble added. “Let’s go.”

The royal twins nearly tripped over each other in their rush to open the doors for Rumble and Frenzy, they giggled about it over their bond, but only smiled faintly, and nodded politely.

The transport was waiting in the courtyard below.  
“What is the name of the place we are going?” Rumble asked as they stepped inside.

“Circuit’s. Well there first, and then...well...it may seemed old fashioned, but there is a production of Prima’s Tale being held at Sidestream’s Theatre,” Runamuck shrugged, “Always liked that...I dunno...It’s our carrier’s favourite.”

Frenzy stared, and then laughed, “Soundwave’s favourite too. He used to play us the soundtrack when we were bitlets. The Iaconian production. Guess he saw it before we were even created. Lots of good memories.” He flushed and looked away. “Yeah, we would like that a lot.”

“I think carrier would have loved to go to Iacon to see that, but yeah...not exactly feasible. She’s never had a good relationships with the Prime’s.”

“That sucks slag,” Rumble said, “Our carrier took us to a production a vorn ago in Praxus. Prowl paid them to come in as a present to him. He used to spoil carrier. It was sad when they fell out. Kinda scary too. We didn’t know what our place was any longer. And frag. Carrier was scared we’d be kicked out onto the streets. We wouldn’t have lasted long.”

The larger twins looked horrified, “Why would he do that?” Runabout finally asked.

Rumble shrugged, “I dunno, I don’t understand it. I thought they loved each other. I---I don’t know. You would think he would have cherished him as a mate should. They were together for a long time. He might be our sire, I’m not sure. He treated us like his sparklings. Even after he---he dumped out carrier.” He shivered.

“It was scary. Carrier was so sad, and it made us both scared. Afraid of bonding I guess,” Frenzy said, “I don't’ think it will be bad though. I mean...you are twins too...and that mean I won’t even have to be separated from Rumble...right?”

Runamuck perked up, “We felt that way too. Now we won’t have to worry about that, right?”

Rumbled nodded, “We are glad you are of a like processor. There is no reason for us to be jealous or give up our bonds. I’m not even sure if we could.”

“We’d never make you do that,” Runamuck said.

Rumbled looked up at him thoughtfully, and for the first time believed that maybe they would. Maybe this WOULD work out. It was like a great weight was lifted from his spark.

It wasn’t long before the transport landed, and the filed out towards the restaurant. It was very different than any place the twins had gone to in Praxus. The shared a whipped energon, and a crystal roll between the two of them. The crystals tasted little like those grown in Praxus. They were rich and red, with heavy veins of rust and copper dotting them. The waiter brought out trays of Vosian highgrade, it was electric blue. It glowed faintly in the dim light. Tarnese crystal cakes followed, the crystals glowing a cheery gold and green.

Both of the twins were full by the time the final course was brought, jelled energon tarts.

The rest of the night passed in a blurr. The twin sat in the theater with Runabout and Runamuck on either side of them. They were silent theatre companions, which suited Rumble and Frenzy fine. Their creator was like that. They concentrated on the production, it was enjoyable. Colourful, and little enough like any rendition that they had seen to keep their attention. Rumble sat on the edge of his seat, staring as the bots moved across the stage. Their voices rose in chorus filling the hall.

“Creator would have enjoyed this,” Frenzy said, humming along with the music, and looking sheepish as he realized what he was doing.

“Maybe we can take him sometime,” Rumble asked thoughtfully, and looked to Runabout, and smiled happily when the mech nodded.

“We could do that. It would be nice to get to know your creators,” Runamuck said.

It was obvious that Rumble and Frenzy both approved of that notion. “Family is important,” Frenzy finally said. And despite everything that had happened he believed it to be true. Even after all that Prowl had done to them even he was still important.

“Family is,” Runabout agreed.

Rumble’s doorwings fluttered, they both felt far more at ease than they imagined they would. “Good. I’m glad you think so,” he reached out, taking the much larger mech’s hand in his own.

It was over too soon, and then Runabout and Runamuck were leading them from the theatre into the darkened streets. The crowd loomed about the twins. So many big mechs. Most of them would have dwarfed Soundwave. It made both Rumble and Frenzy feel tiny. Had they not been upgraded there would have been a real fear of being crushed in the crowd.

“Where are you going?” one giant red mech asked Runabout, and Runamuck. “Didn’t think your creators ever let you outta the palace anymore.” The mech whistled, “Those are some hot pieces of aft you have on your arms. Yah gotta tell me what brothel you picked them up from.”

Runabout growled, both twins plating puffing out threateningly, “Flametwist, I will beat the slag out of you if you don’t shut your trap. These are our INTENDEDS.”

The red mech laughed and waved it off, “Well, how was I to know. They are so...small, and their armour is so thin.”

“They are from Praxus, you idiot,’ Runamuck said, optics narrowing dangerously.

“It’s fine,” Rumble said, his own armour puffed out in irritation. “Whatever.”

“No, it’s not fine,” Runabout said, “Frag. It’s far from fine.” He turned back to Flametwist, “Apologize.”

“Are you fragging kidding me?”

“No. we are not,” Runamuck said, the hum of his weapons charging up was clear over the muffled sounds of the crowd.

Flametwist stared, “Com’on, they are foreigners. Not like they matter.”

“They are ours, and you will apologize, or so help me...” Runabout leveled his weapon at the mech.

“Fine, whatever, I’m sorry. happy now?”

“Just leave,” Frenzy said, sidling up to his twin and grabbing his hand. It seemed like their wonderful night was ruined. “I just want to go home,” he mumbled.

To Rumble and Frenzy’s relief the red mech left with a snide little smirk, blending back into the crowd. It hurt. They had heard worse, but not here. Not from these mechs.

“I am sorry,” Runabout pleaded. “They...some of them do not understand the need for this alliance. Please---”

“It’s fine,” Rumble said. “We will just have to change their minds. Prove that we are useful.”

The moment was ruined though, and they continued to the transport in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker curled up on the couch and watched Jazz practice the routine the instructor had given him. The exercise was doing him a world of good, and he was glad that Soundwave had found their mate an instructor. Jazz whirled about the room, undulating to the beat of the music.

He needed an outlet. He was so much calmer now, and Thundercracker needed that. He had been put on berthrest two decacycles ago, and he was going stir crazy. Unfortunately there was little that could be done for it. Soundwave did what he could, carrying Thundercracker about during his off cycles, bringing him treats, and datapads.

Jazz twisted and flipped, landing neatly on his peds. Thundercracker envied him that right now. He was feeling anything but lithe at the moment. His middle jutted forward, his armour irising out to make room for the sparkling growing inside of him. He was still confused about it. He knew he should be happy, but it was just so...unexpected.

“How did it look?” Jazz finally asked, gliding across the room to perch on the edge of the couch.

“Beautiful. You are making progress. Right?”

“I would like to think so.” He cuddled up to Thundercracker, petting his abdomen. “How are you feeling?”

“Do you want a truthful answer or...yeah...”

“Seriously, Teecee.”

“Horrible. Ache. Huge.”

“Poor thing,” Jazz hummed, “I can sympathise. Been there.”

“I know,”Thundercracker grumbled, “But that doesn’t make me feel better now.”

“You’ll feel better when you have our bitty in your arms. I promise you.”

Thundercracker scowled, he wasn’t convinced of that. “I guess.”

“You will. I know I will. I can’t wait to meet him,”

Thundercracker his his face against Jazz’s plating rather than answer. He was far more scared than he wanted to admit. He was scared, and worse still he was homesick. He missed Prowl. He missed his brothers. He was so scared he would never see them again. It hurt.

Jazz’s grip tightened as he felt Thundercracker’s rolling emotions, “Oh, love. What are we going to do with you?”

“I don’t know,” Thundercracker said, clinging to him. “I’m so scared.”

Jazz nuzzled into him, petting his wings, touching his plating. “I know, but we love you and we have your back. I promise.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Soundwave frowned behind his mask as Prowl’s face appeared on the comm screen. This was unexpected and unwanted. He had hoped not to see this mech for a long while. His spark still ached vaguely when he thought about what had happened. It was better. The raging jealousy that he had once felt for Bluestreak was all but gone.

“Soundwave, it is good to see you.” Prowl said, his tone hopeful. “You are looking well. Is your mates doing well? Thundercracker’s brother’s told me he is carrying. Is he doing well?”

“Prowl: comm...unexpected. Soundwave’s mates: well. Twins: well.” Resentment creeped into Soundwave’s tone inspite of himself.

“Soundwave...I think it is past time you came home. You know this is where you belong. You are missed. I miss you. Don’t you think the sparklings would do better here in Praxus?”

Soundwave scowled, and shook his helm. “Negative: Soundwave will not be returning to Praxus. Soundwave: Belongs here.”

Prowl’s faceplates fell showing far more emotion than he ever did. “Soundwave---”

“Prowl: Cannot be forgiven so easily. Time: is needed. Perhaps: eternity,” Soundwave said cutting him off.

Prowl’s optics widened, “Soundwave! How can you---”

Soundwave clicked off the intercom, walking away. He wasn’t ready to forgive.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Time passed quickly, and before Thundercracker knew it his due time was looming over him. He was still not feeling prepared for it, but he took some comfort in the fact that Starscream and Skywarp would be joining them shortly. Prowl was sending them to act as ambassadors along with their new bondmate, a mech that Thundercracker had not heard of until the missive reached Soundwave. Ruse and Quirk. He had heard those names before, but it took him some kliks to realize where. They were Prism’s siblings. He had met them in passing and not paid much attention to the two young seekers.

He was just glad that they would not see him now. He was so very...round. It was hard to move about at this point, his center of balance was off and the extra weight put a horrible strain on his joints and struts.

So instead he was curled up in front of the vid screen, meshes tucked around him. Ricochet was sleeping on one side with Ravage, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak on one side. The twin and Ratbat sleeping on the other. He was warm, and the youngling’s fields curled about him like an ebbing tide. That more than anything else was a comfort. He loved his little family, and it soothed his spark that they were finally fitting into their new home.

“Teecee?” Rumble whispered, “You awake?”

“I am, bitlet,” he hummed, flaring out his field. “Is something wrong?”

“No...no...I’m just glad you are here. Runabout and Runamuck took us out again yesterorn, it was nice. I really didn’t think this would work at first. Frenzy and I were both scared and confused, but...I dunno...they aren’t anything like we expected.”

“That is good though, isn’t it?” Thundercracker asked, cuddling the youngling.

Rumble sighed, “It is. I guess. They want a long engagement. I---I don’t think I would even mind if the want to hurry things along, but they don’t. They want to take their time and get to know us first.” Rumble evented loudly.

“And you have mixed feelings about it?”

“I’m---frag---I’m scared. What if they are lying? What if they end up hating us. What if we do bond with them and...”

“That is a lot of ‘if’s little mech,” Thundercracker teased. “It will work out. I have no doubt. You and Frenzy are Strong.”

Rumble looked up at him with wide optics. “I hope so.”

“I know so,” the Seeker said, and pressed his lips to the top of Rumble’s helm.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker was delirious as he was carried into the medbay by Soundwave. Pain rippled through his chassis, settling in his spark as the transformation began and he grew closer the the sparklings extraction. Remedy puttered about preparing his tools.

Thundercracker could have lashed out at the mech if he had any of his normal coordination he would have.

Remedy clucked, “The transformation is clean, the emergence should go smoothly.”

“Smoothly? How is this---” Thundercracker whimpered, offlining his optics. He had no idea that it would hurt so much. It hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. It was a relief when Remedy injected something to his main energon line. It burned at first, but then numbness spread through Thundercracker’s chassis and he fell limp against the berth, insensenate.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The twins looked down at the sparkling with wide optics. They had rarely been around one so small. The little seekerlet looked up at them, cooing, it’s optics wide and bright.

“Isn’t Stormcloud a cutie?” Jazz said, as he sauntered up, and looked over the edge of the sparkling berth. He tucked the cooling mesh around the sparkling, and smiled as the little one grabbed one of his fingers.

“He looks a bit like creator,” Frenzy said, tilting his helm.

“A bit,” Jazz agreed.

“I wonder what our will look like,” Rumble said, flushing at the look Jazz gave him.

“I can’t imagine you will be having any sparklings for a good long while, bitlet,” Jazz said. “You aren’t even bonded yet.”

“We will be soon,” Frenzy shrugged. “The date is set.”

“Even so. It could be vorns before you have any bitlets,” Jazz said with a frown.

“I dunno,” Frenzy said. “I would like some....I guess. Don’t you want to have grandsparks?”

“Yeah....I’m way too young for that.”

“You aren’t that young,” Rumbled grumbled.

“Like I said. I’m not THAT old, and...really...I think you guys should be wait until you are ready for them. Don’t let them rush you into it. From the sound of things though, I think they would be willing to wait until you are ready.”

“We’ll see. They seem well intentioned,” Frenzy said, his door wings fluttering.

Jazz watched him for a moment before nodding, “They do.”

Rumble huffed, “Enough of this. We’ll worry about it later. How is Rico taking the news of his new sibling?”

Jazz grinned, “He already loves his little brother. It’s a good thing. You do too, right?”

“‘Course we do,” Rumble grinned. “Already planning on another one?”

“Pffft, Thundercracker would kill us if we knock him up so soon. It wasn’t an easy carry. Sounders wants more, but you know that.”

“Carrier would have hundreds of sparklings if he could get away with it. And...yeah...he probably will start trying to court a few symbiotes. There is a small community here, the princes introduced us to a few of them,” Frenzy smiled. Jazz could never remember seeing him quite so happy.

Maybe this would work.

Maybe they could be happy here.

Jazz would like to hope so.

He gave the twins a little smile, “I know he would. I wouldn't mind it myself.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N-  
http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Runabout_%28G1%29 -Black and red- the elder  
http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Runamuck_%28G1%29#IDW_Generation_1_continuity- which and red


End file.
